Please Accept Me
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Haku finally managed to convince his parents to allow him to dress like a girl and just in time. The next day he was to meet his special friend that he met online. How would it turn out? How is Anko involved? Yaoi ZabuzaXHaku couple. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Haku and Zabuza fan-fiction. This is something that I'm testing and hoping that you'll like. Please let me know how it is. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **oooOOOooo**

Haku finally convinced his parents of his choice of appearance. Today would mark the first day that he would walk outside while wearing his choice of clothing. For months, he argued with them that he preferred to wear dresses rather than jeans and shirts; skirts instead of jeans. They were against it naturally because of the gender norm that existed in their society. They explained to him of the consequences that may transpire if he were to choose that route.

"Father and mother, I thank you for your concern and I know you guys are looking out for my best interest, but this is what I want. No matter what the consequences may be, this is who I am." Haku said that night. They submitted to his wish. The next morning, he woke up early and prepared himself for the day. He knew what to wear as he took the time to figure it out the same night he got his parent's approval. Minutes went by as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wanted everything to be perfect before meeting up with him. Before going to bed, he texted to his friend of how he wanted to see him already. They knew each other for years though mostly through online chat boxes. They met only a handful of times because of his friend's father job as a merchant.

Fortunately fate was on their side because his friend's father decided to settle down in a more permanent area and it turned out to be in the same town as Haku's. Tomorrow would be when they agreed to meet each other by the mall. Despite living in the same town, they were still significantly far from each other. Both of them would have to take the bus to reach the mall. When he left his house, Haku gave his farewell to his lovely and understanding parents. He knew that they were only looking out for him as his decisions may proved to be hurtful. Despite his beauty, he could not disregard the fact that he had a XY chromosome along with his male genitalia. People would find it strange for his taste of clothing if they knew the truth.

He got a text message and read that his friend Anko was on her way. Before taking the bus, he wanted one more form of reassurance. Anko was the closest female friend he had and that knew of his interests. Aside from that, she was okay with it as he looked more natural in them instead of the opposite. Despite it being winter, the temperature outside was surprisingly warm. He hoped it stayed that way because he decided to go in his sandals. He clenched his toes for a moment. He already passed by two people and they didn't seem to notice. His heart was beating a bit faster than usual as he continued walking. This novelty sensation was both alarming and exciting. He could already imagine himself going out like this without a hitch. People wouldn't mind as long as he fitted the description. Even so, it wasn't their business to know the truth. What mattered to him was everyone else that was personally connected with him. His parents were a given and as of today, were okay with it. Then it was a matter of his friends. Anko knew for a while now though by pure accident.

A few months back, he went to buy some nail polish and other cosmetic products the town next to his. What he didn't expect was to see Anko with her mother shopping in the same store. He barely registered them before escaping. Too bad he dropped his bag and a few of them rolled all over. He tried desperately to pick them up before anyone else could spot him. After a few pick-ups, his hand came to a stop when another hand appeared. He took the lipstick that the hand had and saw Anko standing there. She didn't have a disgusted look on her face. Instead, she gave him a smile. After that, Haku told Anko everything. Not everything at once though gradually. They would go out to eat once a week at the very least, and from there, he would talk about himself. He also found a few things about Anko, like how she was "fujoshi" by heart and how she kept her interests under-wrap.

He knew then that he could trust Anko with his secret. She supported him and assisted him in acquiring supplies. They would debate among themselves in what pairing seemed ideal. When he told her of his special friend that he met online, she freaked. Naturally she began to ask him questions like a journalist would though for her personal knowledge rather than the public. He answered as much as possible as he fed her desire. His special friend was a bit older though not by that much and was also male. Her head exploded as puff of smoke appeared instantly as she dropped down on his mattress. He knew that he fed her too much and that she was already imagining how things would turn out. She then pulled herself up and grabbed his arms, demanding a picture of his friend.

Too bad for her, he did not have one though he felt better knowing that she was alright with it. Everyone else were oblivious to his interests. He wasn't sure how to tell them just yet though he would figure it out soon enough. When he arrived at the bus stop, he smiled at the appearance of Anko standing there. She made it before him and was on the phone. Most likely reading another one of those yaoi fanfics she loved so much. When she noticed him, she flipped the phone close before running toward him. She was as excited as he was about today. They both agreed that she would come along in case something bad was to happen. She would be his pillar that supported him as she took a quick photograph with her mobile phone of them together. They waited for a few minutes before the bus arrived and they departed. During the bus travel, he received a text message that his friend just arrived at the mall. He replied back.

 _Sorry, I'm on my way right now. The bus was a little off schedule. I'll see you there soon._

 _-Haku_

Anko saw the message before staring at Haku. Haku nodded to her as he began to take in some air before letting it out. He repeated the process until the bus arrived at its scheduled destination. Anko held his hand as she reminded him that he looked better this way and that he could do it. He thanked her for everything up until now. He only hoped that Zabuza would feel alright that the Haku he had known for many years turned out to be a boy; a boy that liked wearing girls clothes.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **The next chapter would definitely introduce Zabuza Momochi along with a few others.-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **oooOOOooo**

Zabuza texted his friend of his arrival. Today was the day they would officially meet. Granted, they met a few times in the past though they were rather brief because of his father's work. The most they had to themselves was a few minutes. Even given the time, they were still rather new to each other and had a rather slow flow of words exchanged. Thinking back, she must have decided to leave her house by impulse, judging by what she wore those times. Sweat jeans and a plain dark shirt did nothing to promote her femininity. Anyone could mistake her for a boy. He wondered if she cared about how she appeared. Still, that image he had, was burned to his mind. Before he left for the first time, they said their farewell and that was when he saw her beauty. When her eyes locked onto his and her lips curved into a smile, her face magically lit up. He was glad no one else got to witness it and hoped that no one beside him ever did.

For two weeks after he left, he was in a good mood. After that, whenever his father was heading there for business, he would tag along as well. He had been there three times and each one was as brief as the last. Today was different. He now lived in the town only recently much to his and her delight. Their communication became prominent after he told her of the news. The desire to meet was evident, hence today. They were going to hang out in the mall and let the day to decide their time together. He saw a few children around his age that were clearly talking about him.

He did stand out with his specially dark color skin though he guessed what stood the most was his bindings he had around the lower portion of his face. It was nothing gruesome though it had its importance. As a child, he had extremely sharp teeth that resembled those found in sharks. Everyone, including the adults would get alarmed by the mere sight of them. They would tend to believe he was either possessed by a demon or an abomination. It was why he now wore these bindings below his eyes. He met Haku in the same matter though he saw how nervous she was to really be curious about them. She must have asked herself afterward of their intention. Maybe after getting to know her would he reveal what he had under them. He looked up at the giant clock pole. She was very late.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Is that him?" Anko said as they hid themselves behind a brick pillar. Despite the distance, Haku could easily make out Zabuza. No one he knew had those color skin and to top it off, wore bindings over their mouths. He nodded to his friend as he held his hands to his chest. His heart beat was exponentially high. Moments before he spotted Zabuza, he felt excited. They had the whole day to themselves and time was not an issue as it was in the past. Thinking about it, they have so much time that Haku was not sure if they would really utilize it completely. What would they talk about? Was he overdressed for the occasion? He did meet Zabuza in what he considered his pajamas.

He couldn't help it. When he received a text message that his friend was in town, his appearance was the last thing on his mind as he dashed out of his house. Still, he knew that people would commonly mistake him for a girl. Zabuza was the same; they messaged each other the night after meeting for the first time. Zabuza commented on how cute of a girl he was and how wonderful his smile was. When Zabuza said he was cute, his face flared up. He told Zabuza how happy he was after reading that. He continued using the faulty premise that he was a girl as the conversation between them increased ten-fold.

There was nothing wrong he told himself. As long as he fitted the description, he could pull it off. Days before the meeting today, Anko helped Haku in organizing himself. For the meeting, he had three clear objectives. The first was to meet Zabuza at the rendezvous point. The second would be to hang out with him the entire day without a hitch.

 _The third one…_

"He's cute with his spiky hair and exotic color skin." Anko commented. Haku had cherry marks on his face from Anko's observation of his friend. The cocoons had been opened as the butterflies appeared to fly in the pit of his stomach. I can do this, Haku chanted to himself over and over again. He was psyching himself before the big move. His first move was crucial and should not be taken lightly.

"Haku, you may want to hurry up there. Those girls over there seem interested."

True to her words, Haku spotted Kagura and her friends nearby. They were seated at a table and were obviously focused on Zabuza. Zabuza paid no mind to them as he continued to wait. The girls let out a group shriek as Kagura rose up from her seat and began to walk toward Zabuza.

"Come on and go already!" Anko said as she pushed Haku toward his Zabuza. With the given momentum, Haku quickly arrived before Kagura though he nearly lost his footing when he slowed down. Despite Haku's blunder when he finally came to a stop, he quickly composed himself. Zabuza took the time to notice Haku's appearance as Haku dropped his head down.

"I'm sorry! I know I'm 15 minutes late but I'm here now." Haku had his eyes closed as he spoke. Zabuza said nothing at first which made Haku worried. This meeting could have already ended before it could take off. They only met three times before so perhaps their friendship was not as sturdy as he believed to be. When he felt Zabuza's hand gently pulling his clutched hand, Haku looked up.

"It's no big deal. You came just in time." As he spoke those words, Haku could see Kagura in the background. She was not pleased by his sudden appearance, but then again, this was their day. They began walking away from the meeting point, leaving Kagura to return to her friends in frustration. Anko was happy for her friend as she kept herself busy while remaining close by.

Haku's heart was flustering as he held his hand. He could feel the warmth from Zabuza's hand but more than that, he could feel the calluses. Zabuza may be a hard worker in something that involved his hands. They began their day by checking out some trinkets while commenting on them. Haku took out a key-chain that resembled a cat and commented how he liked its eyes. Zabuza commented back by saying how he liked his eyes more than those of the key-chain.

Haku let out a blush as he stood there dazed. Zabuza took the opportunity to buy the trinket the moment he snatched it from Haku's hand. When they left, Haku thanked Zabuza as he went ahead and strapped the key-chain onto his phone. The day had only begun for them, though Haku could already see how great it was turning out. Anko was, at the time, buying her fill of mangas at a bookstore nearby.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **The next chapter would definitely have more dialogues between the two of them. See you next time!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **oooOOOooo**

After going through several of the stores the mall had to offer, Haku began to realize how slightly uncomfortable wearing those sandals were after a while. Knowing how sensitive and pale his skin was, he would find his feet sore by the time he return home. Thankfully Zabuza noticed Haku's discomfort and suggested they stop by a Jimmy Starships. A combination between a fast food restaurant and diner, the place was met halfway through it maximum capacity. It was no problem for them getting a table as their waiter took their order of drinks.

"Thank you… I'm sorry if we're going too slow…" Haku said as Zabuza shook his head.

"No, it's fine. After all, this day is about you and me. Now that I live here, we have plenty of time to know each other so let's take our time with it."

Haku's heart felt like it let out a shriek. They started going over one of their conversation they had on the chat-box. It concerned how stereotypical Haku's school was as they were filled with jocks, nerds, cheerleaders and so forth. Zabuza laughed as he tried to imagine Haku as a cheerleader. Haku puffed out his cheeks as the conversation became familiar. This was good as they would be sharing more conversation like this in the future.

"Don't get me wrong. I remembered you saying one time that you wanted to try out cheerleading, but after hearing how awful they are, why would you want to be that?"

True to his words, Haku did say that though it was more so he could try out their outfits. He was surprised Zabuza remembered that. It was a conversation they had years ago around the time they first met online. As their drinks arrived, Haku became curious on how Zabuza would drink his soda with those bandages over his bottom face. Another great thing about Jimmy Starship was the placement of the straws. There was a metal container that a customer could pull up and batches of straws would appear. He took one and gave another one to Haku before breaking the plastic wrapping. Haku did the same and sipped the soda through a straw. He turned to see Zabuza who placed the open end under a strap of bandage and began sipping. That strap must be intentionally loose so Zabuza could eat and drink easily, thought Haku.

While this was going on, Zabuza could not help but to focus his sight on Haku's appearance. Unlike the previous meeting he had with Haku, this time Haku dressed for the occasion. Those pants she wore wrapped around nicely as they showed how curved she was. Part of her legs were shown, displaying the tightness of her skin and if possible, the resilience as well as their smoothness. He shook the idea off as he tried to think of something else.

"So Zabuza, can I ask you why you wear those bindings over your mouth?" He never mentioned wearing them in their past conversations they had online. Haku meant to ask Zabuza about it before, but somehow never did. Was it something serious? Zabuza's body stiffened slightly as he looked around. He hoped to hold off until later, though he understood Haku's curiosity.

"I'm sorry Haku, could we talk about something else besides that?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it awkward…"

"It's fine…you can ask me something else." Zabuza suggested as Haku nodded. There was so much he wanted to know about Zabuza, but where to start?

"How do you feel about moving here?"

"Good actually. I finally got to meet you and being able to live close to you was even better."

"I'm glad." Haku flashed a smile. They continued their conversation as Haku learned that Zabuza's parents were still fighting. This move currently had them living separately. He lived with his father in this city though he would stay with his mother in the weekend. Haku then asked if Zabuza had any friends he missed.

"No." Zabuza said which surprised Haku for a moment before he continued. "But, there's someone with whom I consider my rival that I do miss." Haku loved learning more about Zabuza and before they knew it, their meals arrived. They ate their meal silently though Haku could not help but to peek at Zabuza. His skin looked exotic and rich which ignited a sudden desire to brush his fingers down his skin. Anko arrived minutes later but Haku failed to notice her as she sat alone and order her own meal. As expected, despite them finishing up their meal, they continued to talk.

"What about you?" Zabuza asked.

"Hm?" Haku responded while taking a sip of his soda.

"We talked mostly about me. Let's hear something about you." He suggested which caused Haku to nearly drink his soda in the wrong pipe.

"Well…what exactly do you want to know about me?"

"Something I don't know already."

Well, they shared lot of things through the chat-box so that made it really difficult to say. He could mention more about his friends like Anko and even Sakura. Before he could, someone walked in with their friends. It was Kagura and her friends as they were attended by an employee. Just as they were making their way to their table, Kagura noticed them and smiled. Well, she noticed Zabuza as she shifted direction and walked toward them. _This is not good. If she finds out that I'm pretending to be a girl, it will ruin my relationship with Zabuza._

Just before she could, Kagura slipped on a small puddle of water. Haku noticed the table and saw Anko nodding her head before apologizing to Kagura. They already paid so Haku suggested to leave. Zabuza didn't mind as they left the place. It didn't occur to Haku that he was dragging Zabuza around. They went to a toy store and saw all the wonderful toys they had. Zabuza was checking out some of the toy swords they had and Haku was looking at the stuff animals they had.

"I had fun today." Haku said as they waited for the bus. Haku would take the bus home while Zabuza waited for his father. The sun was on the midst of setting. Anko was nearby though she hid herself so she could give them more time to be alone together. The two of them were close the entire time. It wouldn't surprise her if they became a couple which was good for her and her mangas. If she had her glasses on, one would be able to see how fogged up they had gotten.

"Glad you did. You look great in that. You should look like this more often." Zabuza commented which earned cherry marks on the side of Haku's face.

"Thank you. You're a good friend." Haku said.

"You know, I'm not saying that because you're my friend. I'm saying it because you are cute."

Something clicked inside Haku's mind. His third objective was to get Zabuza to say that Haku was cute. He mentally checked off that objective and before they knew it, the bus arrived. They bid each other farewell though Haku felt boldness within that moment as he stepped close to Zabuza and planted a small kiss on the side of his face before heading inside the bus. Anko nearly dropped down at the display as the urge to draw that scene nearly took over. She quickly ran past the dazed Zabuza and made her way inside the bus as well. Seeing her blushing friend on the far end of the bus, she walked over there and took a seat down with him. They both smiled and giggled at each other as the bus returned them home.

That night, Haku continued his conversation with Zabuza until going to bed. Before he did, Zabuza texted back quickly:

 _I can't wait to see you at school. Hopefully we'll be in the same class together. NITE._

A new problem had arisen as Haku realized the meaning of the message. Zabuza would be attending Haku's school this coming Monday. Zabuza would be expecting Haku the girl, but would find only Haku the boy. Not good.

"Uh-oh"

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **So Zabuza would be attending Haku's school. Just how will Haku keep up with his secret, all while in school? Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **oooOOOooo**

Haku woke up that morning restless. As he got up and made his way to his bathroom, Haku kept on thinking about Zabuza's message from the night before. Zabuza would be starting school today; during the middle of the school year. Haku still did not come up with a plan to prolong the inevitable. It was too soon to disclose the truth just yet. As he brushed his teeth, he continued to think about Zabuza and the potential danger. Fear for what was to come, began to grow as Haku began to imagine the look Zabuza would have on his face upon discovering Haku's secret.

Once he was done fixing himself for the day, he returned to his room. Despite his persistence to wear what he wanted toward his parents, he still could not muster up the courage to do so in school. His parents understood that it would take some time, even for their son who proposed the change. It wasn't until after he changed into his regular and dull male clothes that he received a text message from Anko. Despite being good friends, they were separated from each other during class time. Haku was a student of 2-B while Anko was a student from 2-C. The only time they would see each other was during lunch break. Around that time, they would meet up at the small courtyard within the school building. There was three of them that the school provided to their students. Each one was as lovely as the next. The difference between them was their characteristics from within the small land. The first had a small pond as well as a small bridge to cross. This one allow the student to gaze at the water or at the very least, remain close to a pond. The second was mostly clear grounds though filled with soft grasses well-suited for sitting down. It was the most popular spot to eat lunch. The last one had a small trail leading to each entrances/exits. Alongside that, was two wooden benches that held some importance to the school itself. Etched on the very back was the name of two students that used to attend to this school.

Haku and Anko would meet up in the last one, while sitting on those wooden benches. For some reason, most of the students would not enter that courtyard. It didn't cross Haku's mind at the time since it meant they wouldn't have to worry about other people listening in to their conversation. Within that courtyard, they would discuss their interests and desires. Anko would sometime bring in a rough draft of her newest doujinshi. Anko was excited to finally and formally meet Zabuza. She asked if Haku was just as excited.

Haku purposely delayed his response. He waited until after he left his house to reply back He should be excited, but the fear overshadowed his excitement. Zabuza was someone dear to Haku and throughout the years, a strong bond between them was forged. To think that that bond could break off instantly by that one lie was frightening. When he got to his seat in the bus, he sent his reply.

 _Of course!_

He took in a deep breath as he waited for what was to come. During the bus ride, no one took a seat next to him. That was common because almost everyone would avoid him. Why? Well, it had something to do with his family and Kagura along with her friends. Since he was in elementary school, Kagura always tried to get everyone to keep their distance. It didn't help that his parents were government officials; his mother being a senator while his father was the head chief of their town police department. He made no move to go against what Kagura had done and have continued doing. It didn't matter to Haku. Not anymore. He somehow made friends despite all of that. There was Naruto from class 2-D, holding the lowest rank throughout the whole school. Even so, he held the biggest dream and had the warm face to prove it; to become mayor of their town.

Then came Sakura who Naruto introduced to Haku. Naruto felt comfortable to tell Haku of his crush on Sakura despite knowing she was in love with Sasuke. Sakura was the nicest and studious person from Naruto's group. The next was Sasuke who Haku spoke to the least. Contrary to Naruto, Sasuke held the highest ranking while coming from a noble clan. Eventually, Haku met Hinata who was hiding behind a wall. Hinata was the gentlest person Haku ever met. Aside from Anko, Hinata was someone Haku spent the most time with. They shared the same class and Haku felt the most at ease to talk to. Even though Hinata did not know of Haku's secret, Haku did not mind if she did. He already had spoken to Anko about telling Hinata. She was all for it. The more that knew, the more supporters on their side.

So Kagura indirectly assisted Haku to find real friends through the masses. Haku internally thanked Kagura and her friends despite the terrible things they had done and would do. Once the bus arrived to the school, the students departed to their class. When he took his seat, he was met by Hinata who arrived there shortly after. They talked for a bit, but before Haku could bring up his secret, the teacher arrived. A few minutes had gone by, though the teacher made no gesture to introduce a new transfer student. Maybe he's in a different class, thought Haku as the lesson continued.

 _Are you alright? Is something on your mind?_

Haku noticed Hinata's message on her notebook. He replied back before smiling.

 _Yes. I'll tell you about it during lunch break._

They returned their attention to the blackboard. Unknown to Haku, Zabuza Momochi stood before the class of 2-C, where Anko nearly dropped her jaw. As he stood, he caught the attention of most of the girls with the color of his skin as well as the binding below his eyes. His voice was deeper than most of the boys and had an alluring effect as he spoke his name. What alarmed Anko the most was the girl that stood up and confessed her feelings. No, this girl wasn't Kagura. It was Ino Yamanaka. After the moment of silence, a few other girls did the same. They confessed their sudden, though sprouted, love toward Zabuza. It took their homeroom teacher as well as another teacher walking by to restore order into the classroom. As per the teacher, Zabuza was to be seated at the far end where it was mostly boys around him. Anko made the effort to stare at Zabuza a few times during the lesson. It wasn't until the fourth time that their eyes made contact with one another. To Zabuza, it may look like another girl that was love-struck but it was in fact Anko who was trying to know more about Zabuza without actually talking to him. She heard so much about him through Haku who spoke very fond of him. It wasn't until lunch break that she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Zabuza stood before her which attracted the attention of every other girl in the classroom. They had their sight on him as well as Anko who boldly and underhandedly acquired Zabuza's attention.

"Yes?"

 **oooOOOooo**

Haku and Hinata made their way to the courtyard and took out their respective lunch box. One thing they both had in common, was the fact that they prepared their own lunch. It was one of their daily conversation as they shared recipes and taste preferences. Haku then remembered of the conversation he wanted to have with Hinata as he put down his chopsticks.

"Hinata…before anything else, there's something I want to tell you."

Hinata did the same as she sensed the sudden tension within the air. Her chopsticks were neatly placed above her lunchbox as she shifted her legs to turn her sight solely on Haku.

"Me too. Please let me go first." She insisted.

"Okay." Haku said. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. Did it have something to do with Naruto, the source of her affections. Throughout their time together, Haku learned that Hinata was heavily interested in Naruto and made it a habit of 'spying' on him.

"I'm sorry! All this time, I thought you were a girl. It was only recently that I found out through Anko, that you were in fact a boy. I'm sorry!" She brought her head before him. Haku was in utter shocked. For the first two quarter of the year, Hinata thought Haku was a girl? Didn't anyone in their class pointed that out to her? He wore the male uniform. Was it not obvious?

"Wha-wait… No one in our class pointed that out to you?"

"No." Hinata shook her hand. "I believe everyone in our class think you're a girl."

Haku's mind slowly processed the choice of words spoken by Hinata.

 _…everyone in our class think you're a girl…_

 _…everyone…think you're a girl…_

 _…you're a girl…_

 _…girl…_

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's it for now. Tell me what you think. I already finished writing the next two chapters. I simply need to edit them a bit before posting them. KawaiiHaku, thank you for your review. I'll be posting the two more chapters within the next 24 hours. Believe it!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **oooOOOooo**

It suddenly became clear to him. During the start of the school year, all the boys within his class left as he was changing into his gym clothes. He figured it was because of Kagura's doing, but perhaps it was because they have mistaken him for a girl. This happened only a number of times before Haku decided to change in the bathroom. Maybe that was why people were avoiding him. They deemed him strange because of his boldness as a girl.

"I'll understand if you want me to leave." Hinata said as she slowly began to pack her things. Haku quickly return to what was in front of him. He gestured Hinata to stop.

"No! I mean, it's fine. I was surprised is all." He said before dropping his hands to his body. "You really thought I was a girl?"

Hinata nodded. "You have a lovely face and a soft voice. Even when wearing a boy uniform, you look like a girl. I figured you didn't like wearing skirts so much that you resorted to wearing the boys uniform." Confessed Hinata.

There was a moment of silence between them before they let out a series of giggles. "Wow, that's kind of funny now that I think about it." Haku said. It didn't bother him now that he knew the truth. He was just glad to have the friends he had now.

"I agree. So what was it you wanted to say?" Hinata said as she commenced eating her lunch.

"Coincidentally, it had something to do with the whole boy to girl misconception." Haku began as he shifted his legs. Anko found out by chance, but this time around, he planned to tell someone. He just needed to remind himself that Hinata was a good friend, and something like preferring to dress like a girl, would not ruin what they have. It would actually work for his favor if she originally viewed him as a girl to start out with. "You see…"

"Haku!" A voice said from afar. Looking up, both students saw Anko walking toward them. She wasn't alone. Walking alongside her was Zabuza Momochi; Haku's special friend. His eyes were set on Haku's as he walked.

Haku quickly grabbed Hinata's arm. "Hinata, could you please do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Could you still think of me as a girl?" Requested Haku as he stared at her seriously. His face was flaring red as he asked Hinata. His eyes were spiraling as his face was covered in sweat. He was beyond nervous. He was panicking from within and it was showing on his face. How exactly was he going to explain to Zabuza of his male uniform while keeping his secret, well a secret.

Just before they arrived, Hinata took Haku by the hand and told him to breath. Her sudden yet stern voice helped to relax both his mind and body as she spoke. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Guess who I found?" Anko said, as if it wasn't clear. Zabuza looked at Haku and his clothes before speaking.

"Haku. It's great to see you. And you are?" He turned his attention to Hinata who introduced herself to him. They all sat down together as they shared in the conversation. For now, Zabuza didn't comment on the uniform as they ate and talked peacefully. Zabuza even brought up some things from the chat-box as the flow of the conversation went smoothly. Anko told them of Zabuza's sudden popularity with the girls in his class and how he was confessed instantly upon his arrival. This bothered Haku a bit as Anko teased him about it. Hinata giggled along as she asked Zabuza how he met Haku.

As Zabuza told them, Haku started to recount the time they met as well. Haku was bored and had no one to talk to. An idea came to him to make an account online and talk to someone in the world wide web. He tried multiple sites and even sites he never heard of. The people there were weird as they would rapidly request his age, gender, contact information and so forth. There was this one site that he usually go to which had stories posted by other members. It was a site to showcase one's piece of work and it had the feature to host a public or private chat-box. There was always someone online when Haku logged in, but it would say "stepped out" in his status every single time. Despite his status, he would continue to post short stories and blogs in his account. It caught Haku's attention as he sent a private link to a chat-box he was hosting. He didn't expect the other person to respond immediately or at all, but he did.

Of course, he started off with the usual greeting of introduction. He provided his account name as well. The other person did the same though added for what reason Haku decided to message him. Haku told the truth of his curiosity and confusion.

 _Demonmist: I don't want to be bothered._

 _Snowchild: Sorry for bothering you._

 _Demonmist: You're not._

 _Snowchild: ?_

 _Demonmist: You're not bothering me._

This started the endless conversation between the two as they continued and continued to type. Haku learned that Zabuza had a poor general view on people. In a sense, 'people suck'. They were not to be trusted and a problem for the world. Of course Haku gave his thought in the matter. He told this 'stranger' of his experience in elementary school and part of middle school that included being isolated and bullied by his own classmates. Even so, he was really happy.

 _Demonmist: Happy? They hurt you. Physically and emotionally._

 _Snowchild: It made me realized what I really want from them._

 _Demonmist: What is that?_

 _Snowchild: Friends. [insert smiley face]_

 _Demonmist: You're an idiot. : ) (That's how you put a smiley face)_

 _Snowchild: Thank you. : )_

The conversation continued and eventually, Haku brought up the question. It was the second week since they started talking that Haku began to wonder.

 _Snowchild: Are we friends?_

 _Snowchild: If not, that's okay…_

 _Demonmist: You must be new to the whole friendship thing._

 _Demonmist: Because, it goes without saying._

 _Snowchild: Then please me my friend._

 _Demonmist: I said, "it goes without saying."_

 _Snowchild: I still to want ask. I want to be sure. I don't want to assume something that isn't so. So, would you please be my friend._

 _Demonmist: Alright. Let's be friends._

 _Snowchild: Good. My name is Haku Yuki._

There was a rule within the website that stated that one shouldn't reveal their name or information to anyone. It was implemented to protect the members from potential danger, and despite it, Haku had forgotten that rule when he chatted with the person. After a minute of waiting for a response, the person finally replied.

 _Demonmist: Nice to meet you Haku. My name is Zabuza Momochi._

That was how they met all those years ago. It was truly wonderful as Haku remembered those times very well. After they ended their conversation, Haku was practically kicking his bed happily as he made a friend. Even if, it was through the web. He hugged his plush snow bunny doll tightly around his chest as he thought about Zabuza. He was a nice person though he can be blunt about things. That simply was the type of person Zabuza was, which Haku liked. They continued to share private messages with each other as Haku spent more time in the computer or phone. Noticing the speed in which Zabuza would respond, Haku decided to take some lessons in computer typing. It was a two course program that took place in a cram school. He attended once a week for 3 hours. Of course Zabuza noticed the difference. It was simply another thing they could talk about.

After Zabuza finished telling the story, Anko and Hinata were left breathless. Both girls were astonished by the story, along with his voice. Aside from the actual content of his story, his voice gave weight to the tale. Hinata, was tearing up by the joy. Miracle do exist. It happened for them both. While the girls tried to recover, Zabuza turned his attention to Haku who was chewing on his lunch.

"So, what's the deal with that uniform?" As expected, his voice broke through them all, especially Haku. Unsure on how to reply back, Haku dropped his head as his body stiffened up. He was hoping to be asked at a later time, instead of now.

"I…well be-"

"It's because I asked her to." Spoke Hinata. All eyes went on Hinata as she explained the situation. "You see, there's this boy I like and after reading through a numbers of Anko's collection of mangas, I figured I could get him to at look me if I'm with another boy. But… I'm not so good with other boys, so I came up with this idea. To get one of my friends to play the part. Haku was kind enough to accept." Hinata's face was burning red as she did her best to not overheat herself.

Zabuza chuckled from the story. "I see. Figures. You always try to help other before yourself." He did more, as he reached out and placed a strand of Haku's hair behind his ear. "Still, you look nice."

That ignited Anko's 'passion mode' as she began to draw a quick sketch. Lunch, for the most part, was delightful. They shared in the merriment along with their lunches, unaware of the two girls spying on them behind the glass windows by the left entrance.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, there you have it. Onward to the next chapter! Let me know how I'm doing.** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **oooOOOooo**

"I can't believe this. Can you?" One of them said to the other.

"No. Why is he there with those losers?"

"I don't know, but we better tell Kagura."

"Right."

They stood up and quickly made their way back to their classroom. Kagura was quietly eating her lunch by herself when her friends arrived. For Kagura, the people she associated with were small. They must be both popular and wealthy to a degree as well to her liking. No one would simply approach her without merits. It would be suicide at best. Zabuza was different though. His father was a traveling merchant that settled in a town while his mother was currently a teacher in a neighboring town. Zabuza was no at all rich, and being new also meant that his popularity was not up to hers though they were substantially high for a newcomer. The fact that he kept his lower face concealed was something mysterious with not alluring. He caught her interest the moment he appeared before her in the mall. It was only a set-back that he was with someone else yesterday.

"So, where is he?" She asked calmly.

"He's…well…" The first girl began though stopped.

"In the courtyard with a bunch of losers from class 2-B. And Anko there as well." Reported the other girl. They both waited for Kagura to finish chewing the piece of meat in her mouth. For some reason, she kept them at a state of suspense as she deliberately took her time eating what she had in her mouth. Perhaps she was designing a master plan to get Zabuza all for herself. Either way, the girls waited for a good minute before Kagura spoke.

"I see…well we must see to it that does not continue. He should be having lunch with me." Kagura said as she drop her napkin down on her desk.

 **oooOOOooo**

Lunch was drawing to an end as they packed their things. They all stuck together to the very end until they arrived at their classroom doors. It was then that they said their quick farewell. Anko and Zabuza went to their classroom as Haku and Hinata did the same. As they sat down, Haku thanked Hinata for what she did back there. Her lie was convincing enough as Zabuza went along with it. The class lesson continued with the arrival of the teacher. Before they went their separate ways, Zabuza reminded Haku to be online later today. That earned some looks from both Anko and Hinata as Haku suggested otherwise. Their looks only made it the more embarrassing for Haku as she had cherry marks on her face.

Once home, Haku took a quick nap. School was usually exhausting as he lay down on his bed. His nap was no more than half an hour before signing online to his account. As expected, Zabuza was already there.

 _Snowchild: So, how was your first day of class?_

 _Demonmist: Exhausting. I'm glad it was over._

 _Snowchild: So, is it really true that all the girls in your class confessed to you when you walked in?_

 _Demonmist: Yeah. What a pain. I'm just glad I got to see you. Seeing you really made my day._

Haku blushed by the statement made by Zabuza. He shook the feeling quickly before typing his response.

 _Snowchild: Right. I'm sure any boy would give to have your spot._

 _Demonmist: Let them. I rather be backstage than on the spotlight._

 _Snowchild: Liar. (.3.)_

 _Demonmist: Are you jealous?_

 _Snowchild: NO!_

 _Demonmist: You know something?_

 _Snowchild: What?_

 _Demonmist: You looked good while wearing that uniform._

 _Snowchild: Dummy. Are you saying I should have been a boy?_

 _Demonmist: I mean, you looked 'cute'._

Zabuza had done it again with his words. Haku dropped his head down as he tried to control his heart. Why was he so sensitive by what Zabuza said? Not wanting to make the conversation between them any awkward, he thanked him as they discussed a few things about Haku's friends. Zabuza didn't have much to say, considering it was only the first day. They eventually decided to end the conversation early as there was homework to be done. It was around the time that he was doing some math problems that Haku received a text message from Hinata.

 _Haku, do you have a moment?_

Haku responded back 'Of course.' to his friend. Moments later, he received a call from Haku before he picked up. They greeted each other as Hinata apologized for the lateness of her call. Haku was not bothered by it as he insisted to Hinata. From there, she got to the point of the call.

"Right…well…you see… I think you should start wearing the other uniform." Hinata began while letting her idea set in before continuing. "Like I said before, everyone in our class still believe you are a girl. With this, you can be one in front of Zabuza."

"W-Wait…what?!" Haku instantly said after Hinata spoke.

"You never told him that you were a boy. Right? That's why you asked me to keep thinking that you are girl, because of Zabuza."

Hinata's voice surprised Haku once more as he listened. Despite her introverted personality, Hinata had a good awareness of her surroundings as she deduced the situation rather quickly.

"You're right. Remember before that I wanted to tell you something before they came?" Haku heard a 'Yes" from Hinata before continuing. "Well, the thing is…"

 **oooOOOooo**

Haku arrived to his desk as he dropped down on his table. He waited for her voice to ring with disappointment. Despite what was said last night, Haku couldn't do it. He was grateful that Hinata wasn't bothered by his preference, but what Hinata requested, he couldn't do. At least not right away.

"Hello Haku."

Haku turned his head slightly from where it was. Hinata was there though with a smile as she sat down at her seat.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Of course not. It might be too soon, but that's why I had spoken to Anko about it this morning and she came up with a wonderful idea." The way Hinata smiled left a unsettling feeling within Haku's stomach. That usually meant something unpleasant was going to happen.

"What?"

"It's a surprised." Was all she said before turning to look at the blackboard. Haku wasn't sure how to feel, though being worried was a pretty good start.

In the other classroom, Anko watched as Zabuza received two more confessions before the start of class. As expected, Zabuza refused each one. After that, class commenced though Anko was caught up in her fantasies as she doodled some fanart of Haku and Zabuza in her notebook. She can't wait for later today. May her heart be ready for the wonderful scenes to come.

 **oooOOOooo**

During lunch break, they all reunited within the courtyard and dined on their packed lunch. A few chatter here and there though the real conversation began when Anko opened her mouth.

"Hey guys, since Zabuza is new to this town…why not show him around?"

It was then that Hinata continued the flow of the conversation among the rest. "That sounds great. I have been meaning to go and buy a new sweater." She turned her attention to Anko.

" See, we might as well. What do you say Zabuza?"

"I'm fine with it. Haku?" Haku was put in the spotlight upon hearing Zabuza's voice. Haku felt the two girls eyes fixated on him to decide. They were trying to push the motion forward, but Haku was the trigger. What exactly were they planning? It bothered Haku that he was doing as they had planned, but he could not refuse going out with Zabuza.

"Yeah. We should do it." Haku said in defeat.

"Then it settled. After school, let's go walk around town." Anko exclaimed as Hinata tried to match the amount of energy given off by Anko. Haku let out a sheepish smile though turned to see Zabuza. Zabuza was looking at the girls first before turning to stare at Haku. He smiled a bit at Haku and it washed away the trail of anxiety spotlessly. Haku felt warm inside as he turned to look at his food. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

 **oooOOOooo**

The bell rang, signifying that school had ended and the students should leave. They did though Haku re-grouped with his friends at the front entrance of the school building. They all agreed to head out to the town to get Zabuza familiarized with the surroundings. As they walked through the sidewalk, they were being followed by two people from their school. They both wore a scarf and a hat to covered their faces as they trailed their target.

 **oooOOOooo'**

 **-END**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I wrote this chapter along with the previous ones, but I only decided to post it now. Sorry for the long delay. I hope you like it. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the huge delay. I wrote a chapter 7, but found it distasteful for me. I tried to tweak it countless times, but in the end, I trashed it and wrote a new one. Again, I apologized that it took this long to make that decision and to write this chapter. I hope you like it. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **oooOOOooo**

The group left the school, all while continuing their conversation. Both Anko and Hinata were impressed by the story that Zabuza recounted. How he and Haku met. Of how they became very good friends. Right now, the distance between them was not enough to satisfy both girls as they gave the other glances. Truth to be told, Hinata called Anko after speaking with Haku. She wanted to confirm a suspicion she had. Aside from her, Anko seemed to know about Haku's secret. So when Anko answered her phone, Hinata began her inquiry. As she expected, Anko knew for quite some time. Although it was by pure chance, Anko made it a duty to keep Haku's preference a secret. Anko told her a lot actually, and when she was finished, she asked her own question.

"Are you okay with that? Does that bother you that Haku like wearing girl's clothes?" Her voice was stitched with worries as the fear of rejection seemed nearly real.

Hinata shook her head, and said that she actually thought it was weird that Haku wore boy's uniforms. Anko couldn't help herself, but to laugh; Hinata joined in as well. Haku should have worn the girls uniform from the start; he wouldn't have this problem. Still, they could understand the pressing issues that Haku faced. There were always people that made others' lives worse. So if Haku were to come out from his shell, people would find it desirable to bring him down.

"So, what do you think about them both? Don't they make a great couple?" Anko asked, her voice now filled with amusement etched with curiosity. Anko unknowingly sparked something within Hinata. The gentle and timid girl began to smile cheerful.

"I think so too…Haku definitely like Zabuza…and I'm sure Zabuza feels the same way…"

"Maybe we should do something about it…you know, play cupid."

Both girls began to converse on how to lessen the distance that existed between Zabuza and Haku. They both agreed that Haku should start wearing girl clothes, in public and in school. People within their school currently believed that Haku was a girl that preferred to wear boys clothes; clearly the opposite of what was the truth. School may be too much for Haku to handle, but in public, they believed he would do. If he cross-dressed, no one would put two to two together. They would either confused Haku as someone else, or seeing the very Haku they believed to be the case. Even though Hinata suggested to Haku that he should start wearing the girls uniform at school, she doubted that Haku would actually do it; so did Anko. So their plan was to have both Zabuza and Haku go to any clothes shop; it could be at random. From there, they would pretend to look for clothes for themselves while suggesting to Haku to try some on. If Haku were to go against their suggestions, they could always go to Zabuza and convinced him to join in their plead. If he were to join in, then Haku has no choice, but to put those clothes on.

Baby steps. They required that Haku got used to wearing girl clothes outside of school, before even attempting the former.

Anko gave a nod to Hinata, whom understood as she began to speak up. "You know, I heard that some stores give student discount for any purchase as long as they have a valid student ID. I have been meaning to buy some new sweaters for the winter. Maybe we could check some out…"

Just as Haku and Zabuza began to ponder on the suggestion, Anko stepped in to quicken the process. "I think that's a great idea. Zabuza could familiarize himself with the clothes shops and any other shops nearby. We would be killing two birds with one stone." Anko said as she gestured at them both with her eyebrows.

"I don't mind…" Haku said.

"Me neither." Zabuza said as both girls began to take the lead. As they walked, a block away from them were two other students. Rui and Maike were personal friends of Kagura. They were fortunate enough to befriended Kagura and to have lunch with her at school. They were currently assigned to watch over Zabuza and his group. Kagura, along with both Rui and Maike, felt concern. Zabuza, who was apparently new to their town, already found a group. When it was lunch period, he went out of his way to talk to Anko and then left with her; only to be found with two more students at one of the school's gardens. They had yet to figure out the identity of the other two students, but when they do, Kagura could take appropriate actions to ensure that they would not interfere with her plans; she already claimed Zabuza, so no one, but her could get him.

They kept their distance as they continued with their tailing. They noticed the group was heading toward the center of the town, where all the major stores were placed. Were they going to window shop, thought one of them.

As Haku walked, he took some glance at Zabuza's direction. Although they were going to help Zabuza in getting to know the town, he would have preferred to talk to him privately. There were many things he had yet to learn about Zabuza. One of them that just occurred to him, was whether his skin tone was environmental or hereditary. He had the chance to meet Zabuza's father once, during those times. Unlike his son, Zabuza's father had a pastel look to his skin. Then again, Haku never met his mother. There was always that chance that his mother came from an exotic background.

"Haku?"

"Haku?"

It took the touch of his hand on his shoulder to bring his trance to an end. Haku unknowingly stared over Zabuza as they walked. During that time, he nearly bumped into someone that he ignored to the end, and a lamp post. Zabuza became worried as Haku shook his head.

"Huh? Sorry… I was thinking about something…what were you saying?"

"I said, did you bring any money?"

"Oh. No, not really… I have five dollars, but that's it." He usually didn't carry any huge amount of cash unless he knew what he was going to spend it on. Beside, most of his money would go into a piggy-bank that sat on a bookshelf in his room. Once a month, if possible, he would go shopping with Anko at the city adjacent to their town. It was definitely better to go with someone, rather than by himself.

"I see…come, before we lose sight of them." Zabuza said as he took his hand and dragged him to where the others were. They were already at the corner of the sidewalk as they waited for their friends. Once there, they waited for a moment until the light turned red; they were given the signal to cross. As they crossed the street, Haku felt Zabuza tightening his grip on his hand. Haku, in response, did the same. Although he was a boy, Haku's hands were significantly smaller than Zabuza's; and a lot softer too. Haku looked up at Zabuza's back before giving a light smile of contentment.

 _It feels nice…_

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm trying to write several of my stories all at once, but perhaps it would be better if I try a more systematic approach. I already decided to write (both forcefully and passionately) "Roommates" at a weekly basis, and "Connecting with You" at a monthly basis. There are some stories I put off (as in indefinite HOLD) like My Husband is an Ice Dragon, and Dent in my Wall, but after I finish Breaking the Undesirable Cycle, then I will return to those stories. Please let me know how I'm doing in this and any of my other stories.** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally managed to write chapter 8 of this story. I'm really sorry for the delay, but here it is. Enjoy!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **oooOOOooo**

Haku sighed. Yesterday's adventure to the mall went beyond the stimulant Haku expected. The purpose of their trip was to get Zabuza acquainted with the area, but somehow it became about what looked good on Haku's person. Haku and Zabuza were enjoying each other company as they walked down the sidewalk at a pace designated by them alone. It was too slow for the two ahead of them as the girls came back to drag Haku into a store. Anko gestured for Zabuza to follow, which he did.

From there, they began looking at different articles of clothing; most of which was intended for Haku to try. When a few shirts, pants, and even dresses were given to Haku, he became anxious. Zabuza was there with them, and although Hinata knew a bit about Haku's secret, Zabuza did not. He looked toward Zabuza's direction as he felt somewhat uncomfortable with where he was. A store that primarily sold clothes meant for girls.

Unable to reject their advances, Haku submitted himself to the changing room. Hinata stood outside, waiting for Haku as he began changing. While there, Anko went to Zabuza and spoke to him. It helped with his anxiety as it was strange for someone like himself to be there without a girl by his presence.

"I hope you don't mind…we've been trying to get Haku to try out some cute clothes for a while now. She seems pretty against the idea for some reason."

Zabuza shook his head. He was not bothered, but rather intrigued. Why would someone as amazing as Haku not inclined to dress in such a matter? Did she not realize how cute she was?

Anko continued and explained that Haku would usually wear a loose t-shirt and sweat pants at home. Although nothing was said about her attire at school, it came to Zabuza's mind as it further proved Anko's case. That earned a nod from the new student as he recalled their first meeting. How easy was she to be mistaken as a boy? So she dressed like that at home?

"Which is why we're taking this chance to show Haku the kind of girl she could be." She winked as she and Zabuza made their way to Hinata and Haku. Haku was just about to come out.

Haku dropped his head. How could he do that? In front of Zabuza of all people! The first one he tried was a one piece dress with a color that resembled the color of the sky during the day. The dress did nothing to hide his arms or legs as the bare skin was presented to Zabuza like a dish in a sliver platter. To make matter worse, Zabuza said not a word. Anko and Hinata insisted that he was surprised by how _well_ it turned out, but Haku wasn't convinced. He tried on a few more, but they were mostly casual pants and shirts. They were the only times that he received any verbal comments from Zabuza. Nothing explicit. Just simple responses like:

 _It looked nice on you._

 _You look cute._

 _You should wear this more often._

But in the back of Haku's mind, what he cared to know most was his first reaction. Did he like Haku in that dress? Or was it simply because Haku was _unfit_ to wear such a dress? How he dreaded not being in the same class as Zabuza. Then again, it was through this difference in classroom that he could think let alone breathe. If he was in the same classroom with Zabuza, he wouldn't be able to concentrate what was on the blackboard. Instead, he would be looking at Zabuza to see what sort of expression his stoic friend could give.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" Hinata said, smiling at her friend. Knowing full well how much _fun_ they had as they watched Haku in several clothes.

"Loads…" Haku returned his head to his desk.

"Well Zabuza enjoyed it."

"Did he? I'm not so sure."

"I thought we talked about this last night?"

"We did…but still…he said nothing… Maybe I shouldn't even bother."

"Maybe you should speak to Zabuza first."

Nothing more could be said as the teacher appeared. Class was in session. The matter was settle for now as Haku opened his notebook and prepared himself for another day in education while preparing to talk to Zabuza.

 **oooOOOooo**

Kagura had her attention at Zabuza. She could not understand what he saw in that mysterious girl. Her looks were only modest at best and lacked any curve around the hips and above all, on her chest. Rui and Maike provided her photographs of the mysterious girl. She had nothing compared to Kagura. So why was he so into her? It made no sense. He should be talking to her. Kagura's grip on her pen began to tighten. She hated losing, but above all, she hated losing to someone obviously inferior to her.

Whoever that girl was, well she simply needed to be made known of the apparent. Kagura had already declared him as her own, and whatever she wanted, she got. No exceptions.

First thing first, she needed to talk to a certain girl in her class. Someone who could probably shed some light in the matter concerning that girl and Zabuza. Only two more hours before lunch break. How she hated to wait. Still, that made him worthwhile. She let out a grin as she imagined sliding her tongue across his arabian skin. It was something she could really sink her teeth to. Oh, and that voice was to die for.

 **oooOOOooo**

Lunch period finally came and Anko was about to leave with Zabuza. Just as they were by the doorway, a friend of Anko's asked if she could speak to her privately. Anko agreed and told Zabuza to go on ahead. Zabuza nodded before resuming his walk.

As Anko turned her attention to her friend, Kagura began to walk over to them. The interrogation just began.

Zabuza, on the other hand, felt unsteady. He couldn't concentration the lesson before him as his mind was still stuck on that scene from yesterday; Haku in that dress. She looked stunning. It actually left Zabuza speechless. How could such a gem exist in front of him. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, demanding to come out. To be liberated from the confides of his own restraints.

He reminded himself that Haku was a special friend. A friend he could not lose. Not yet. Approaching her in such a matter would only scare her off. It was curiosity that kept her nearby, and when she was made known of who he truly was, it would be over.

It was a day he was not looking forward to, but was inevitable. He remembered how curious she was about his bindings around his mouth. She could have, at arm length, pulled them off. That idea alone scared him, but he kept it inside. He was happy enough to finally be able to see her day to day in person. He shouldn't wish for anything else.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **It really has been a long time since I last updated this story. I'm a huge fan of Zabuza and Haku together as a couple, but surprisingly, I find it difficult to write when compared to Iruka and Kakashi fanfics. I'm still not sure why since the former is my favorite pairing in the show while I show only a small interest with the later. Anyway, I'm continuing my work on this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the many chapters ahead.** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, chapter 9 is done. There will be confrontation in this chapter. -** _ **sorrowxdarkness**_

 **Chapter 9**

 **oooOOOooo**

Haku took his seat as he waited for the rest of the gang. Hinata offered to buy some sweet breads by the school cafeteria store for their group, leaving Haku to ponder. The more he pondered, the more his heart ached to learn the truth. No more reading over what he remembered. There was a chance he recorded the moment in his head all wrong. If so, then what? _What did you think Zabuza?_ _Was my appearance that apparent that no amount of cloaking could prevent you from seeing what lurked below?_

"What did you think about me wearing that dress?" Haku finally said out loud, knowing no one was there to catch it. It was through this pretense that Haku willfully voiced his thoughts.

"Honestly, I was astonished."

Haku's eyes widened when he realized he wasn't alone. The moment he presented his question to the open field, Zabuza entered the area. He figured Haku somehow knew of his presence and took the chance of them being alone to ask Zabuza a question. He was met with a surprised Haku that whipped his head up to cast a dark and frightened look. He resembled a deer in the middle of a road, petrified by the lights cast by Zabuza's eyes.

"Is that good?" Whispered Haku. His heart was roaring to leave as Haku's legs failed to receive the message. The messenger was struck down midway with the content all, but gone. Somehow his legs trembled in excitement as Haku continued to plant his posterior on the ground. He kept his hands together as his fingers became rigid as to not move.

Hearing his question confirmed Zabuza about Haku's self-esteem. It was low; below the pit that currently resided Haku's confidence. Why? Haku did strike Zabuza as someone reserved yet curious. Who dug that pit and forceful placed Haku inside, unable to climb himself out? Looking down at Haku with whom was avoiding his gaze, Zabuza brought his hand toward his cheeks. "Why are you like this?" Zabuza really wanted to know.

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful. Your skin is pale, but fair." He pinched his cheek before making his way to his strands of hair that fell in front of his face. "Your hair is long and silky." He slid his fingers down until they arrived at their destination. He felted the skin, now detached from Haku's black hair, as he felt the soft and supple lips. "When I saw you with that dress yesterday, you left me speechless. If I could be honest, I felt my heart leaping."

Haku was surprise, but more than that, he was beyond happy. Zabuza actually liked what he saw. To hear that his heart leaped when he saw him rose Haku's confidence. As he felt Zabuza's touch on his lips, he let out a soft gasp. Zabuza was in front of him, caressing his lips. Haku couldn't help but to close his eyes. He allowed it to continue as everything else became of no importance.

Zabuza understood Haku's actions as he continued, with the thought of pressing his chapped thin lips over Haku's. Tempting as that sound, he held himself firmly. Eventually, he ended the affection with a pat on Haku's head. No more. As Zabuza turned away, Haku felt disappointed. In truth, he wanted him to continue that gesture. Even so, Haku was far too shy to ever mention it.

Although it didn't seem like it, Zabuza was using all of his powers to regain control of his heart that was beating rapidly. Where are those other two girls, he was wondering.

"Um…so can I ask you something?"

Zabuza's eyes returned to Haku as Haku began to fidget with his fingers.

"Sure."

Haku took in a big breath and exhaled. As he spoke, his eyes were closed shut.

 **oooOOOooo**

"I'm sorry…what?" Anko asked as she stood before a friend of hers. The conversation was going smoothly as they began chatting about a television program they both liked. Everything seemed to be the same, until Yumi began asking about the new student. Even then, it didn't seem unusual. She asked how did she get so close to him so fast. There was no reason to keep that part a secret, so she explained to her friend that Zabuza was a friend of a friend in their school. It was then that things went completely 180 degrees. Yumi asked if Anko could just not be near Zabuza again.

"I said, could you please not hang out with Zabuza?"

"What is this about?" Anko couldn't understand what was going on. She knew Yumi very well since the fifth grade.

"I believe she said please." A new voice said, as Kagura appeared walking toward them. Anko and Kagura never saw eye to eye, but Anko usually ignored whatever the other girl said. It didn't matter to her if she was never invited to the cool kids table, or their parties or even their circle. To her, it amounted to nothing. Still, that didn't make Kagura any less annoying.

"This have nothing to do with you." Anko stated as she redirected her attention to Yumi.

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with me. You see, I have taken quite the interest in the new student and it came to my attention that he has been hanging out with people beneath him."

Anko listened as the most popular and most obnoxious girl continued with her ranting. Upon completion, Anko crossed her arms and gave a firm look at the girl standing before her. "I see now."

"You do? Wonderful. Maybe there is a brain within that hea-"

"You're jealous."

Kagura's face, which was the very embodiment of calm and composed, became filled with anger and aggression.

"You're jealous because he's not interested in you. Must really hurt that ego of yours."

It wasn't a surprise to see Yumi stepping away from the two girls. Kagura snapped her fingers as two of her goons came walking toward them. Anko's eyes shifted to Yumi's as the shy girl left the class.

"Is there something wrong?"

Both girls were surprised to see their teacher walking in. Usually the teacher would take her sweet time returning to class; arriving at the very latest. Somehow, that very same teacher managed to arrive at the perfect time before something did happen between them.

"No, of course not. We were simply having a pleasant conversation. Right?" Kagura asked, her face returned to its usually facade. The other two girls returned to their seat and pretended to talk among themselves. The crisis was averted.

"Right. I have to go though." Anko said before bowing to her teacher. As she walked, she made sure to up the pace. Haku need to know this, Anko thought. Unknown to the girl, Kagura stared at her fleeting figure.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I managed to finish this chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing. So far Kagura hasn't taken any solid action against Haku, but she will soon enough. The next chapter will focus on Hinata and I hope you will like it. See you soon!** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, another chapter completed. Now it is Hinata's turn to have some of the spotlight. Let me know how I did. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_

 **Please Accept Me: Chapter 10**

 **oooOOOooo**

Hinata finally got the treats as she bravely battled her way to the front of the stand. Sweet bread was a popular choice among the school students, making it a challenge to acquire one, much less three. As she hurried her way to their spot, she happened to bump into someone; the treats fell upon impact. She tried to pick them up while apologizing to whom ever, but stop midway when she saw who it was. It was Naruto Uzumaki as he apologized as well.

"I didn't see you there, Hinata." Naruto gave a smile, something that proved to be too much for the Hyuga girl as she quickly turned red. It would only make sense that she ran ahead, leaving a confused blonde boy in the middle of a hallway.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled as her legs took her far away from him. Even being the same room as him left her in distress. When she got far enough, she slowed down and tried to get her heart in order. It was still beating abnormally though in a better shape than a moment ago. A thought just occurred to her as she began walking normally. She was trying to help Haku with his love, but she hadn't made any improvement at all with hers.

As far as she could remember, she could barely talk to Naruto. She couldn't even say his name without burning up in embarrassment. It was too much for the girl's heart. Maybe she should start with herself before focusing all of her attention on Haku's problem. When she finally arrived to their usual spot, she noticed Haku and Zabuza were both there. Where was Anko?

Making her way to them, she gave her greetings. They both acknowledge her as Haku kept a constant smile. When he caught her staring, he apologized as the smile continued to get bigger.

"Did something good happen?" She asked, though that made the smile into a giggling smile as Haku refused to answer that. She turned to Zabuza and stared into his eyes. They told her the same thing, that he would not discuss it with her; enough was said. A bit disappointed and happy (complicated, right?) she gave them each sweet bread. Upon receiving his sweet bread, Zabuza tried to readjust the binds covering his mouth. Seeing the difficulty he had, Hinata offered to help him.

"Hold still."

"Wait! You don't have to…" He tried to push her hands away, but Hinata insisted.

"It's okay. I won't take it off, I promised." She said, reassuring Zabuza that no part of his lower face would be exposed. Submitting to her will, Zabuza allowed Hinata to loosen up his binds. "There. Better?" She asked while smiling. The boy in return moved his lower jaw for a bit.

"Better." He said before he took a bite of his bread. Hinata was happy with her work, seeing Zabuza munching on her treat. She, too, began to eat and as she ate, she couldn't help noticing the look Haku was giving her. His cheeks were inflated as he gave a sour moan; his eyes were fixated on Hinata.

"Umm…is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing… Nothing at all." He began eating his own treat, though was still sour through the tone of his voice.

Hinata was a bit confused, though felt she did something wrong. On cue, Anko entered the garden, walking rather quickly to them. As she sat down, she let out an annoying sigh.

"Hm?" Zabuza said.

"Are you alright Anko?" Hinata said, shifting her attention to her friend that just arrived. In response, Anko let out a verbal storm that made no particular sense. Each one of them that sat before her held their gaze and posture as they received the sharp tip of her tongue. She was so mad, she couldn't really think right. She managed to hold it off until she got outside, so she really had to let it all out. When she was done, she tried to catch her breath.

"What happened?" Zabuza asked, his eyes were interested and concerned.

Anko looked at Zabuza and remembered perfectly well of what went on a few minutes ago. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Zabuza was not convinced. "That girl… Yumi was it? What did she say?"

That caught both Hinata's and Haku's attention. Anko held her tongue, but knew she had to talk about it. Why shouldn't she?

"Yumi asked if Zabuza was seeing someone." Anko began, looking at all three of them. The person she was dealing with was Kagura. There was no way Zabuza would ever be interested in someone like her; no need to worry her friends. "It got a bit crazy when she asked me to keep my distance from you." She said, looking at Zabuza. "Apparently, she thinks I may be a problem…" She felt no more was needed; along them to connect the dots so she wouldn't have to go further with her explanation.

For some reason, being told that Anko may be a "problem" gave Haku another target to exert her disapproval. He knew he was being silly, but Zabuza was his friend first. Could no one see that what they had, was special? Not that he was willing to publicize it.

Surprisingly Zabuza consoled Anko, much to Haku's dismay. It was mostly short lines that concisely reminded Anko that she shouldn't let something like that ruin her day. Coming from a guy that prefer not to speak so much, that meant a lot.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Is it wise for Anko to withhold information? Don't you find Haku cute with his pout? I tend to imagine him as the easily to get jealous type. I don't know why. It may have something to do with him being more expressive than Zabuza. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Accept Me: Chapter 11**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Haku…" Spoke Zabuza as he had his sight on his best friend. The two of them were at Haku's house upon the dismissal of the bell. They said their farewell with both Hinata and Anko. Upon arriving to his house, Haku barely said not a word. Instead, he went to his room with Zabuza following him from behind. Now, his best friend was lying on his own bed with a pout. He was cuddling a cute plushie of a whale as he stared away from Zabuza's direction.

"What?" Haku said, a bit sharp than he intended.

"Are you by chance mad at me?" The boy asked as Haku swung his bare legs back and forth. His inquiry only made Haku's to grip his plush whale even more.

"You really have no idea?" He finally stared into his friend's eyes. Zabuza's were clearly in a cloud of confusion, which made this even more hurtful. To think, his best friend was working his way through Hinata and Anko. "Don't you remember what you did with Anko and Hinata?" He was a bit irrational, but it was really frustrating.

"What did I do with them?…"

"Y-You…patted Anko's head…" Haku began, turning his eyes away. Instead, he stared at one of his plush dolls on his bed. Mr. Snowman that he received from his mom. "And allowed Hinata to loosen up your bandages." Her tone lost its fiery aspects as he felt a shift in his bed. Looking back, Zabuza sat down beside him.

"I consoled Anko because she was getting picked on by our classmates. And with Hinata, she simply offered and I found no reason to not trust her. As long as they don't come off completely, then all was well." He began as Haku shifted as well. Haku was now sitting on her legs as he looked into Zabuza's eyes.

"You never allowed me to touch your bandages. Does that mean you don't trust me?" Haku said as he reached out his hand to touch them, only to stop an inch from them.

Zabuza was surprised by his friend's question. He looked toward the floor and took a moment before speaking. "It's not that I don't trust you…it's just…"

Haku waited patiently for Zabuza to continued. He never saw his friend in such a state. Nervous and unsure. It was something really unlike Zabuza. Every single time he spoke, it was with confidence and strength. Something Haku really admired about Zabuza.

"I'm scared…"

"Scared?" Haku asked, repeating the word Zabuza used. What was there to be scared of?

Zabuza let out a sigh. "I think it's better if I just show you…but please…promise you won't get scared." He said as he looked into his friend's face. His eyes were soft and vulnerable. The most vulnerable Haku had ever seen. What Zabuza was about to do, was way out of his comfort zone. Haku must not abuse that trust. He nodded as he said "I promise" to his friend.

Zabuza took his response to heart as he began uncovering the bindings on his face. It was a lengthy process as Zabuza made sure to cover half of his face with layers of the bindings. Eventually, Haku saw a part of his skin around his neck. Then his chin. What began at the bottom, later took place on the top. Haku could see his upper lip as he continued to witness his friend's mouth for the first time. There was nothing wrong with it. There was no wound or mark of any kind. He actually thought there would be like a scar or burnt mark there. It made Haku wondered why he kept his bottom face concealed.

"The reason why I hide my bottom face…is because of these." He opened his mouth to reveal series of sharp jagged teeth. They resembled those found in sharks; sharp and vicious-looking. Haku's eyes went in shock as the rest of his body. Something that Zabuza picked up on as he began closing his lips. Part of him knew that it was too much for his friend. His best friend. No one could handle it. It was partially because of his deformity that his parents now lived in separate housing.

But before he could completely close his mouth, he felt a touch. It came from Haku as he halted Zabuza's action with his fingertip by his lips. He went along the rim of his friend's lips before entering into the cavern. He carefully guided his finger to the first tooth that he became fixated on. He started with the round side before touching the tip. It was indeed sharp. If he pressed down hard enough, no doubt it would cut his skin.

"See. Do you now understand why I keep this hidden." Zabuza said as he cast Haku's finger away from his mouth. "These are razor sharp, a simple mistake and this happens." He said as he demonstrated with his own finger. He brought it to his tooth and pressed down on the tip. He pulled back and showed Haku the blood that began to sip out from his finger tip.

Haku softly took hold of his friend's hand. The blood was about to drip, but Haku caught it with his mouth. He could taste the metallic flavor of Zabuza's blood as he began licking the wound.

Zabuza was stunned. "What are you doing?" He asked as he felt Haku's tongue all over his fingertip.

Haku pulled back. "Stopping the bleeding." He said. He began to return to what he was doing but Zabuza put a stop to that.

"Don't." He said as he stood up. His heart was racing exponentially high. He could still remember the sensation of his tongue, his lips, and especially his expression. They were soft and unscathed by what they saw. "You're not scared?" He had to ask. He needed to make sure.

"No. I'm not." Haku said as he stood up to, placed his bare feet to the floor. He gestured for Zabuza to look at him by the touch of his hand on his exposed cheek. "You're my best friend, Zabuza. I'm willing to accept anything about you."

"Anything?"

"Anything?"

 **oooOOOooo**

That night, Haku wasted no time in forming a group chat with his friends; Hinata and Anko. Upon receiving his invite, they made their way to the chat room. They each were represented by a cute miniature figurine of themselves that they customized through different accessories.

 _Thesnowchild: Hi everyone!_

 _BL-TRUE: Haku, what's with the sudden invite?_

 _Usagi-chan: Is everything alright?_

 _Thesnowchild: Oh where do I begin?_

 _Thesnowchild: It was both good and bad…oh and also amazing! ._

 _BL-TRUE: Well, which is it?_

 _Usagi-chan: Maybe you should start at the beginning._

It started after Zabuza revealed what was underneath those bandages. Haku held the side of Zabuza's cheek. Their eyes were interlocked with one another as no one made any sudden moves. Haku went through the windows left opened. He could see part of what made up Zabuza's soul. A tortured soul that required cleansing.

Before Haku knew it, he found himself pressing his lips onto Zabuza's.

It was for just a moment and then he pulled back. He smiled at his friend and said of how soft his lips were despite his teeth. "See? Didn't hurt one bit."

 _BL-TRUE: OH YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!_

 _Usagi-chan: Y-You kissed him?!_

 _BL-TRUE: Nothing makes my heart race than some boy-to-boy smooching._

 _Usagi-chan: Anko! ._

 _BL-TRUE: So what happened after that?_

 _Thesnowchild: After that? …_

Things became awkward as they said not a good. Just as Haku was about to say something, Zabuza's phone let out a tune. Someone texted him. It was from his father. After a reply back, Zabuza told Haku that his father needed him home.

"Um… I'll see you at school tomorrow." Zabuza said. How fortunate was he with his dark skin tone. It masked the bashful red that leaked out upon realizing that Haku kissed him.

"Y-Yeah. Text me when you get home." Haku said, not as lucky as his friend. His pale white skin did nothing to mask the cherry marks that appeared around his cheeks. He never kissed anyone before, and to kiss his best friend on the lips was a first.

Zabuza nodded before leaving. Haku followed him to the front entrance and gave him a proper farewell as he waved toward his fleeting friend. His lips still trembling from the warm sensation that was Zabuza's lips. Unaware that Zabuza was thinking of something along that line as well.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I definitely took my sweet time in posting this chapter. I had to re-write it twice. I hope it came out fine. Aside from that, they finally kissed!. What more are in store for these two. Please continue reading-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
